


Late Night Concern

by Enby_Queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Protective Deceit Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queen/pseuds/Enby_Queen
Summary: Deceit catches wind of Logan lying to himself...at four in the morning.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	Late Night Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Im on a roll! Please make requests if you wanna see more Sanders Sides content!

Logan sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair in exasperation. He had been working nonstop, day in and day out, and the poor man was exhausted. Thomas had several engagements that needed to be juggled, and, being the ever responsible one, Logan took to organizing every single plan into a neat binder in chronological order as well as based on importance and relevance. Logan squinted, pulling his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose, before going to rub his eyes. 

“I’m fine, I need to stay awake to finish up these projects.” He muttered to himself, but as soon as he did, he felt a shift in the room; the feeling of another side sinking into his sanctum. He didn’t even turn around when he heard a voice, and a ‘tsk’. 

“Logan, Logan, Logan, you should know better than to lie.” Deceit spoke smoothly,with a lisp on his ‘s’ sounds. “You should also know better than to stay up until four in the morning, Thomas cannot function to his best ability without you.” He chastised, and Logan put his glasses back on, turning to face the serpentine side. Now facing the light, Deceit could see just how haggard Logan looked; dark circles hung under his eyes, his tie was loosened and his glasses askew. Needless to say, he looked like a mess. 

“Deceit, I did not tell a falsehood, I am fine. Like I stated earlier, I need to stay awake for the benefit of Thomas, no one else is concerned about his scheduling, so I must, once again, take control.” Logan stated matter of factly, leaning forward in his chair and resting his chin in his palm, gazing tiredly at Deceit. Hell, Deceit could swear he could see Logan drifting off to sleep sitting up like that, and that was honestly concerning, not that Deceit would ever admit that. He couldn’t let his guard down, he couldn’t show weakness in front of the other sides. Though, as he sees Logan fall forward, he rushes forward to catch him. 

“Logan, you idiot, I’m totally not worried for your health right now, and you shouldn’t sleep.” He said, voice so much softer than Logan had ever heard it. There was no malice in his voice, nothing to indicate any ill will. Despite all of Logan’s reservations about emotions, the sentiment warmed his heart. Deceit lifted Logan up in his arms, holding him bridal style. “I won’t finish the work you were doing, but you don’t need to rest right this instant.” Deceit spoke calmly, walking over to Logan’s bed and laying him down, pulling the covers over the exhausted side. Hesitating, Deceit reached down, and oh so carefully removed his glasses, delicately setting them on the nightstand beside his bed. “There, I can’t make you tea, if you’d like. You hate chai, right? Or earl grey?” Deceit asked, to which Logan, stunned, nodded his head dumbly. 

“Oh, yes, Deceit...Thank you, how...thoughtful of you, I’m shocked you know my favorite teas though. We rarely speak to one another…” 

“I hate knowing about you all, Logan, like how I don’t know that Roman hates singing when he’s nervous or uncomfortable, or how Virgil doesn’t draw to comfort himself. Similar to how Patton totally doesn’t write angsty things when he cannot keep in the sadness any longer.” 

Logan stares, seemingly stunned; “how...did you know all of that?” He asked, curious despite it all. 

“I don’t pay attention,” Deceit said with a shrug, a coy grin forming on his face. “Now, I won’t go make your tea now.” Logan nodded, yawning and relaxing into his warm covers. 

“Thank you, Deceit.” 

“It’s a problem.” Deceit said all too calmly as he left the room, and headed to the kitchen to brew some tea for his sleep deprived...friend? No, Deceit did not have friends, he was simply helping Logan because it would benefit himself and Thomas to have functioning logic. That was all. Absolutely. Yep. Deceit kept telling himself that as he walked back to Logan’s room, and slowly opened the door. 

To his amusement, Logan was deeply asleep, curled up on his side and hugging a pillow. With no one there to bear witness, a smile formed on his face as he set the mug on the nightstand. 

“Goodnight, Logan...Sleep well.”


End file.
